Bloodied Rose
by ladybeckythevampiress
Summary: Harry flees from the war after one dreadful night that will forever haunt him. Broken and lost he hunted down by both the dark and light. He flees to fork where he gains a new family, firends and lover but can he really espace his foretold fate? Will war follow him? As the darkness and enemies grow and join forces Harry must find his inner strenght and with his new family...
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am back! Sorry for not uploading anyhing for so long but hopefully i be back in full swing now!

This is slash so if you do not like then do not read.

Please review as i am writing this for a firend and i bit worried about it. I normally do not like crossovers that much

Thanks and hopefully you will enjoy...

* * *

Chapter One

With a deafening crack the trees broke as the boy landed painfully on the hard ground. Stumbling to his feet he tried to pick himself up as he nervously glanced around him. Fearful of what could still be following him. A twisted and insane laugh haunted the forest as fear gripped him tightly. That laugh could only belong to one person and it was clear that she was still following him.

Glancing around he forced his exhausted body into moving, almost running away from the laughter. It was nearly too much for him, too much for him to handle and too much for him to cope with in such a short time. Everything had changed since that night; his whole life had been ripped from him, crushed into jagged pieces like shards from a broken mirror.

Now he was at his limit. Tired, bruised and so god damn thirsty! It was intoxicating, demanding and every vein within his body seems to scream at him to obey his desire. There was no escaping the thirsty; you cannot ignore it, cannot vanish, cannot control it but only wield to its power. It surrounded him as he could hear the blood coursing through all human's veins, the rich and empowering smell drown out all other scents till nothing else existed and he could only dream of the taste.

The heat and flash of pure red light thundered towards him as he dived out of the way. A moan escaped his lips as he twisted his knee, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe he forced himself on, past all limitations and what any normal person could do. Stumbling he lost his footing as he thump to the ground and his head cracked against the hard ground. Dazed and stunned he lay and curled up too exhausted to move and that was all the time that his pursuers needed to catch up with him.

The laughter stopped as the footsteps behind stalled. Swallowing down the bitter taste of fear and bile that rose up his throat he glanced back at the face of Bella and another unknown Death-eater. It was frightening the evil glint that shine in her eyes, the sick and twisted smile that was plastered across her face and suffocating darkness that clocked her presence. Raising her wands he knew that this was the end and he had so many regrets, so much unfinished business that he doubt he would have a peaceful after life.

A howl that splintered the silent night causing Bella to pause. Like a demon a large wolf seems appear out of the darkness. Snarling and growling, it charged at Bella and the other one. Snapping and growling it crashed against them. Bella screeched before hissing as she raised her wand with a evil glee.

"G-Go for the wand," he warned as the wolf twisted his large head at him, calculating what he been told. With a small movement of his head the wolf nodded much to his shock.

The Wolf leapt with such strength and such power that Bella was knocked clean off her feet and there a clear snap and sizzle of magic in the air as the wand was broken. The fight was bloody, cruel and primitive. Just like two animals fighting instead of one. Pushing the wolf off Bella laughed once more before fleeing. A sense of relief washed over him as he left but it quickly vanished as the wolf turned its amber eyes towards him.

It had a dainty , almost slender appearance about it and in the darkness of the night he thinks that it was a pale colour, almost a rich sandy colour It snarled at him before moving closer, almost as if it stalking him. It came closer and closer and he was too afraid to move. It sniffed him and confusion spread across his face. It was howled before another one leapt out of the darkness. Snarling and growling. This one was bigger, darker in colour. His fur was almost a russet brown fur. It nipped at the smaller one and made a noise that sounded almost as if he is scowling it. It turned it eyes upon the boy and for a brief moment their eyes meet. It had dark intelligent eyes.

It was in that moment that everything changed. As their eyes met the wolf snarl stopped and it whined instead. The earth seems to move and the wolf breathing changed; it became more ragged and rough. It reared its head towards him and he panicked. Fleeing, stumbling as the thundering off the wolves' paw followed him closely. Tripping he slipped and fell into the river, he coughed and spluttered as he resurface from the icy river . As if it was magic the wolves stopped on the edge, pacing and howling as Harry pulled himself out on the opposite side on the river. The beating of his heart slowed right back down.

Giving the wolves' one last look he began running through the forest again, praying that he could find somewhere to rest soon without any more witches, wolves or any other thing that lurks this forest. Lost in thought he not realise that there was someone else there until he smacked into them.

This person gripped him tightly and he looked up at him. He was tall, had blonde hair and his eyes were gold. Panicking Harry tried to pull himself free but the person just tighten his grip and held on his through the thrashing.

"Please, please…" he begged.

The person did not answer him but watched him carefully. Their gazes met and he stilled at what he saw in those eyes. A kindness and understanding that he had not seen since this all begin. The person moved to quickly and then darkness engulfed him.

He slumped into the persons arms and his last thought was that this might finally be the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You all those who have reviewed.

Please let me know what you think

Chapter 3 will be out either today or tomorrow at the latest.

Thank you

* * *

Chapter Two

When Harry woke up his situation did not match his last memory; he remembered the fear, darkness of the forest and golden eyes that gripped and refused to release him… but now he was lying comfortably in an incredibly soft bed, wrapped in warm blankets. The light was just beginning to trickle through the cracks in the curtains.

Stretching Harry sat up as he glanced around the room. It was modern house; one that was designed to make the most of the natural light and air. Where in the world was he? Swing his feet out of the bed he gasped slightly at the chill of the polished floorboards on his bare feet. An embarrassed pink tingle crept across his cheek as he realised not only had someone washed around the weeks' worth of dirt that came from running for your life and constant traveling but he was also wearing different clothes.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Harry jumped at the loud clash that came from downstairs and the sound of raised voices drifted into the room. Someone was arguing… Throwing caution t the wind Harry decided to investigate; what the worst that could happen?

CRASH! The glass vase that had been perfectly placed on the sided shattered as it hit the floor. Breathing deeply, Edward was so furious, so angry that his Father has brought home a stray… whatever with considering what could happen to them or more importantly to Bella. Worse he had done it will Emmett and Rose were out of town so he knew he had lost his supporters in this foolishness.

"How could you be so reckless?" demanded Edward as he clutched Bella closer to him as she listened with big wide eyes. "Do you know the danger you-"

"Edward I understand your upset but-" began Carlisle as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "What was I supposed to do? Leave an injured boy in the forest?"

" Yes… No." relented Edward bitterly

"Your over reacting Edward," said Alice as she swung her hands on her hips and gave him her killer glare. " I see no danger from this child."

"He is not human thought is he?" spoke Jasper as he looked at all the others. "We can all smell his scent."

"Yes," agreed Carlisle "His scent is strange; it familiar to vampires but then so different."

"We should just move him out-"began Edward but he stopped as they noticed a small figure at the door. Watching them closely with bright green eyes that unnerved Edward. They were the eyes of a wounded soul, someone who had seen too much suffering in one life time but they were in the face of a child who could not be older than 16.

It was Esme that moved first, the mother within her coming alive, as she smiled warmly.

"Don't just stand in the doorway child," she said warmly as she took his hand. Ignoring the flinch from her touch but frowning at Carlisle over it. "My name is Esme. What's your name?"

To Edward's surprise the child's eye widen in shocked before a small smile slipped on his lips. Why the child was shocked that they did not know his name? Then it hit Edward like a blow to the stomach and a worried gripped at the realisation. He can't read this child's mind….

They did not know who he was thought harry happily. That means they can't be working for any wizards or anything. The tension that had built up in Harry seem to flow out of him while he gave the women ( Esme was her name?) a small smile.

"My name is Harry, Harry Evans." He said as he glanced around the room. There was six people here in total: five of them were definitely vampires they had that certain scent around them while the other Harry would guess was human. They were all good looking in their own way but they were slightly unnerving as they just watched him. The one clutching the human was glaring so dangerous that Harry was not surprised he had burst into flames.

"Harry," said Esme as she snapped Harry from his thoughts. "Would you like something to eat?"

Grinning sheepishly he nodded as his stomach growled. Esme smiled before leading him into the kitchen. As soon as he was got out ear shot Edward turned to his father worried.

"I-I can't hear his thoughts," he said so quietly and so gently that the others had to strain to hear them.

"What!" demanded Bella as she turned to look at the unusual child now munching happily around on any and all food Esme was preparing for him. "How is that possible?"

"I think the question we should be asking Bella is different," said Carlisle as he looked at this family. "I think the question we should be asking is what is he?"

* * *

Since the hunt last night Jacob had taken a mature response to his circumstance. He had shouted at every single member of his pack, threaten to gut Seth and use him as a fur rug if he looks at him one more time like that and then after swearing profoundly had his own father he had barricaded himself into his bedroom by dragging his wardrobe in front the door. Topping off his huge temper tantrum he had refuse to speak to anyone and even ignored Sam when he came to the door.

This life was _so_ over! He had imprinted on a strange boy. A BOY! How the hell could a boy be his perfect soul match? How could a boy carry on the proud and powerful genes of the black family? It gets worst as well… That boy was not even human! He was… well, Jacob as not sure what he was but he was not human that for sure. Now because this life was so screwed he was acting like a hormonal female that just got rejected by their first crush! Could it get any worse?

Knock, knock. Apparently it can.

"Open up son," demanded Billy from the other side of the door. When there was no answer Billy signed dramatically before grinning to himself. " Jacob the only reason Sam and Paul have not broken down this door is because I do not want to have to redecorate again. If you are not out in 10 seconds I will give them alright to do so.."

Billy waited d but he got no reaction. "1…2.., he was sure he could hear someone pulling back the wardrobe,..5"

"Alright," moaned Jacob as he stuck his head out of the door. "I'm out old man, geesh are you happy now?"

"Come one son, The Elder wants to talk to you."

I don't see what the elders-

"Not the elders son, The Elder."

You mean," began Jacob shocked. No one had spoken to her in 2 years, no onw goes to her home without an invite, no speaks to her unless they are called. Surely his Dad can't mean her."

"Yes son, she wants you." Billy said gravely. "Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You. As promised the second half

Please review as this encourages me to write..

Thank You

* * *

Chapter Three

It was quiet as Billy, Jacob and Sam made their way towards the small house on the outskirts of the village. The last time someone was summoned to this house was went Sam had first turned and since them no one had seen her or spoken to her. The only reason they know she is alive is because of the food they leave her is always taken.

Jacob nervously played with his hands; this has got to because of his imprinting, surely. Is he in trouble? Has he wronged the tribe? He only knew her by the stories and the rumours that followed her and spread through the village. She appeared almost five century ago and according to the stories, saved the village from disease and suffering. She was a witch, a powerful and deadly user of magic that could supposedly see into the future, read signs from the spirit world and had knowledge that no normal person could possibility have. It been told that she could cure sickness with just a few words, create fire and…. Well, most of it was probably just stories thought Jacob as he reasoned with himself. Witched and wizards don't really exist.. do they?

"Well, here we are," announced Billy useless. He was a jumble of nerves as his only son was going to face her and there was nothing he could do about it. "Go on then son.

"You're not coming with me?" demanded Jacob in shocked. Why would they leave him?

"No," said Sam with a hard look on this face as he gestured to Jacob to go. "We are not allowed. Only those who have been summoned can enter."

"Great," mumbled Jacob unhappily. "Just great."

* * *

Rubbing his full stomach Harry smile slipped as he felt the familiar burn spread across his throat and demand attention. His eyes started to dilute and slowly take on their red tingle. Standing slowly he turned away from Esme as he tried to control the fire within him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I need.. I mean-"

"You need blood," came the blunt and harsh voice of Jasper. Harry flinched from the tone but nodded gently. The sweet and juicy armour of human hit him as Bella followed them into the room. Harry gripped the table in desperately as he tried to fight the fire. His breathing became more ragged and with a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent he snapped. He pounced.

Luckily for Bell Edward and Jasper were both quicker. With a sense of speed and ease that would put a god to shame hey both gripped Harry and yanked him back from Bella, who stumbled away slightly. Hissing Harry tried to yank himself free as his need to get to the human overrides his self-control. With a yelp Jasper and Edward both released him as a powerful current seem to flow out of Harry's body into theirs. A crackle was heard as it burnt the boys' hand.

It was Carlisle that calmed the day while the boys were wrestling he reached into the fridge and pulled out a small bag full of blood. It was their emergency supply. Making a tiny tear Harry stilled at the scent of fresh blood consumed him. With a cat-like ease that only vampire could possess he snatched the blood from Carlisle fingers and drank.

There was silence as Harry drank the blooded and Esme saw to the boys fingers. It was not until Harry's eyes return to their peaceful shade of green that he looked up at them. Wiping the access blood away he blushed at their stares, he gasped as he saw the burns of the two male vampires.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he reached for Jasper hands. Taking them in his own there was pure blue light engulfed both sets of hands. As the light faded Harry release Jasper's hands. Examining them Jasper gasped in amazement as all the marks gone. Reaching out to do the same to Edward he flinched back as Edward hissed at him.

"I'm sorry… I thought I had it all under control.. I didn't mean to-"stuttered Harry mournfully as he looked pleading at their faces. "I really tried..."

"It's alright child," said Esme as she moved to comfort him. "When were you bitten?"

"I think it about two weeks ago, maybe three I am-"

"Wait if you been bitten, why are you so different?" demand Edward as he held Bella protectively with his lips still turned into a snarl. "What are you?"

Taking a deep breath Harry gave them a fake smile "I'm a wizard."

* * *

There was a presence in the house that Jacob could not place; a faint feeling of power, knowledge and tingle of magic in the air. The room was dark; no natural light had managed to squeeze itself in and only light was from an open fire. The flames danced, twisting and turning causing the darkness to move as if it was alive. Gulping Jacob looked around but he could not see anyone. Summoning all his courage he took a deep breath.

"Hello?" his voice came out shaker then he would have liked but he still got no answer. Maybe this was a joke, probably Paul's idea… Thought it would cheer him up that-

Flash! A light so bright, so powerful that it knocked Jacob to his knees and caused his eyes to stream. Closing them tightly he had to blink several times to get his vision back and when he did he thought he was seeing things. This woman … no this girl, could not be the witch that arrived over five centuries ago she looked no older than 20. With soft long blonde hair that curled wildly, almond-shaped baby blue eyes and softness in her face that screamed youth.

"What going on?" demanded Jacob. This has to be some sort of a joke or wait maybe she is a vampire… Could that be it?

"I sent for you and you came, Jacob," she stated in a soft gentle voice. "My name is Ariana. I felt your imprinting

"I knew this is what this was about, snarled Jacob. He wanted to scream. He knew it was wrong to imprint on a guy, let alone anon-human.. a possible vampire. " Look-"

"Please Jacob listen to me," she interrupted as she clutched her side as she was in pain. "I am a witch. I was killed when I was just girl and I came here as I have unfinished business. "

"What do you mean you came here?" demanded Jacob. What the hell has he gotten himself into?." When-"

"Jacob please!" she demanded as she seem to fade slightly. Flickering like a candle in the wind. " Just listen."

When Jacob nodded she continued:

"War is coming. A war that the wizards have fought by themselves for so long, but it cannot continue. The darkness' are growing, entwining together. Soon all those whose hearts and souls have been poisoned will stand together and crushed the last on the wizarding forces. "

"So?" shrugged Jacob. He could not see what wizarding war would have to do with him. La Push is miles away from any wizards and witches.. Well, apart from the one in front of him. " Who cares about a bunch of old witches and wizards.."

"If they fall, so will humanity and all other magical creatures," she said as fire seem to shrink and the darkness grew around them. " The dark lord will sweep over this land like a plague; killing all those that oppose him and those he consider inferior. La push, the Cullens and all of America will fall."

"How is this possible?" She laughed at the disbelief clearly written across Jacob's face.

"The darkness is hard to overcome, hatred is such a strong emotion. It blinds those it affects so they cannot see light."

"What must I do?"

"Your imprint holds the fate of the world in his shaking hands." she said sadly as she stared into the flames. " He has been damaged, his strength broken but I believe that he can still save us. The darkness had not won, not yet. He is our only hope." She turned away from the fire and gripped Jacob's hands tightly.

"Protect him," she begged. "Let him become the warrior that that the world needs."

"This is too much," stammered Jacob "I can't'"

"Is it not the duty of a wolf to protect his imprint?" she demanded as she released his hands and with a wave of her hands the flames started to change shape. What Jacob saw there he would never speak of: the pain, the suffering and hatred that existed in her vision were too much, too horrible to describe. He could not let this happen... "Do you not love him?"

Love? Does he? Jacob thought of those deep green eyes; so full of pain and fear, the unshed tears that had shined in the moonlight. Love him?

"I do. I will do anything I can to protect him," he said as Ariana seem too sagged in relief. " I give you my word this future will not happen if I can stop it."

"Thank you," she smiled as Jacob watched her slowly begin to fade out. "My time is upon me. I must leave. Please if you find my brothers tell them I forgive them."

"Your Brother?" asked Jacob confused but it was useless she had disappeared.

* * *

"Wizard?" asked Bella, interested all of sudden.

"yes," said Harry calmly ." I am a half blood wizard."

"What this got to do with being a vampire?" asked Edward.

"It's a long story," started Harry nervously. He did not want them to know everything about himself; about whom he or what he is...

"We have time," smiled Alice warmly as she gestured for Harry to continue. She could not put her finger on it but somehow she knew this was important. Something would change today. " Please tell us. I love a good story."

"You wont like this one then," sighed Harry darkly." There is not anything good about it. The wizarding world is gripped by war. An evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort is tearing it apart. "

It was weird to sit with a group of people who did not flinch or hiss in fright from the dark lord's name .

"Why?" Jasper asked: the emotion pouring out of this boy was so strong, so powerful. It had him clutching tightly onto his seat. How can anyone feel so much and so strongly? It was overpowering, over whelming.

"He believes that only pure blood wizards such be able to do magic," stated Harry with venom clear in his voice." Muggles-"

"Muggles-" began Bella, crinkling her noise in confusion.

"Non-magic people, like you."

"Wait a minute"

"Hush Bella," ordered Alice "Please continue Harry."

"Well, muggles, half-breeds, muggle born and half bloods are seen as inferior and be destroyed."

"That's terrible. That's-"

"I know. Not everyone agreed and we trying to stop to him. I was involved in a fight and I got bitten by a vampire he had obviously convinced to help him." Harry paused as if lose in a memory. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My magic fought against the vampire bite and as a result I turned into this."

"The woman chasing you," said Carlisle gently "she was one of them."

"Deatheater…" spat Harry as if was poison on his lips. " Voldemort's followers. I hate them."

Watching him carefully, Jasper realised that he was not telling them the truth or at least not all of the truth. He met Alice's eyes and they both nodded as they ignored Edwards's curious glance in their direction. They would get to the both of this.

"You can stay here until you have recovered then you need to leave," demand Edward.

"Edward!"

"He's dangerous," stated Edward, gesturing towards him with arms.

"It's ok," smiled Harry " I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the warm reviews... It's little scary that so many fo you are enjoying this story... I was palnning to write more but work calls for me.

Thanks and please review this chapter too

* * *

Chapter Four

There was silence as everyone absorbed Edward's demand. Jasper nearly moaned at the overwhelming emotions that flooded his systems. Everyone was feeling too much and too fast; it was Harry's emotions that were killing him. Such a strong sense of sadness and…. It was hard to place that other feeling; not quite sadness but not really acceptance. It made Jasper want to protect him, to demand that he should be allowed to stay, but what can one person do? He'll be out numbered and out voted in a second.

Smiling sadly at the ground Harry signed. He should have known that this would happen. It was foolish to think that he would be accepted anywhere..

"Don't worry," Harry smiled as he stood up and started moving towards the door. "I leave now. I do not want to cause anyone trouble. Thank you for the food and blood.

"You don't have to go," started Jasper, ignoring Edward's glare. He knew this wrong. This child was different, important somehow. He just knew it. "You can stay a little-"

"No." he said more strongly then he spoken so far. "I will bring danger. I'll be fine. Bye."

No one moved as Harry slipped out of the door and disappeared. An anger built up in Jasper; even watching the child walk away he could feel his hurt, his fear and his sadness. This was all Edward's fault. The child was no more a threat to Bella then he was… Did Edward want him to secretly go as well?

Letting his anger get the best of him he spun round snarling at Edward. There was a reason he was feared in his past, there was a reason why he had survived his history when many perished and he was strong, stronger than most.

"Why?" he demanded snarling "Why did you do that? He was just a child; barely a month has passed since he was turned! He needed help! Couldn't you feel it?"

"Jasper," started Edward shocked. Jasper normally was so calm and cool why was he acting this way? "He's dangerous. I needed to do what best for the family."

"The family?" sneered Jasper "Or Bella?"

"That not f-"

"Enough," interrupted Alice as she placed a calming hand on Jasper's shoulder. Squeezing in a way to smooth him. " I agree with Jasper. I did sense that something would change and that danger is following him but he was not dangerous."

"What's the difference?" demand Edward.

"There is a big difference," she said as she led Jasper away. "Soon as Jasper calm down we are going after him. If we don't, I know something bad will happen. I can't see it perfectly but I can see that he is needed."

There was an uneasy silence followed as the two walked off. Had Edward got it wrong? He was normally good a t judging what was best for himself and his family, but lately he had made so many mistakes. The fiasco with Bella and Italy, the werewolves and now this… Surely he cannot have got is so wrong again?

* * *

Shaken Jacob emerged from the house. How does he even start to explain this? Casting a glance at his alpha and father waiting for him he felt the strong temptation to run. It must have pass across his face as Sam watched with careful with a look of concern. Blacks do not run. They face what haunting them; they face their fears and do not bow to anyone. Biting his lips he forced himself to meet them.

"I think we need to call a pack meeting," said Jacob as he stared straight at Sam with unreadable eyes. "Things have gotten more complicated and I need to share my memories with you, all of you."

"It is about your imprint?" said Sam as he seemed to sniff the air.

"Yes," he said calmly "But not in the way you're thinking. We need to meet now."

"Fine, excuse us Billy we-"

A blood-curling scream broke Sam off as both boys spun towards the direction of the beach. It was a young high pitched scream that echoed a unimagined pain. Only clan or pack members would be on the beach at this time of the day. Without speaking both boys thundered towards the beach, turning into wolf in one seek moment. It was as simple as breathing to the two strongest wolves in the pack.

* * *

Trying not to think as he ran away from everything as thinking just caused too much pain, too much sorrow and Harry did not think he could handle anymore. Just listening to the pounding of his feet, the rapid beating of his strange heart beat and his quick breathes as he left his emotion behind him. He had failed, he failed everyone and he lost the only person that was like family to him… The Cullens had brought it all back and now he wanted to leave it all behind him. Everyone had a breaking point and he had reached his…

Stopping suddenly he gripped a tree hard and he yelped as it snapped under his fingers. He just could not control his new vampire abilities or his magic that seem so close to the surface now. Not knowing where he was or where he ran Harry knew it was best just to keep moving, to keep running as fast and as far as he can.

Then it hit him. The feel of magic in the air; so dark and so twisted that it could only belong to one person, _Bella. _Harry nearly hissed as he realised this. Shivering as he felt the twisted magic being used and then a scream followed it. Without realising Harry ran in the direction of the scream; it was not very loud or anything but with his vamipiric hearing it sounded like a siren.

Bursting out of the forest and onto a beach what Harry saw twisted his insides and made his blood boil in anger. There stood Bella, laughing and giggling as two young girls twisted in agony from the Cruciatus Curse. One was only about 6 or 7 while the other had to be in her teens.

His magic surged with his rage and it blasted at Bella. It was not a spell or anything but pure magic lashing out and it hurt. Bella nearly screamed in pain as the blast spend her flying backwards, crashing in heap in the sand. Annoyed she rose herself up but grinning sickly sweetly as harry.

"Why if it isn't 'ittle baby potty?" she laughed as she faced him with her wand." Has little boy finally stopped running away? Come to play with the big girls and boys?"

Harry did not answer; he could not explain it but it was as if his magic was alive and it knew what to do. Moving quickly he stood in front of the two girls and was ready to duel one of most deadly witches on the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You For All The Reviews

Hope You Enjoy...

XXXX

* * *

Chapter Five

Bella made the first move, with a crackling cry she raised her wand viscously and cried out: "Sectumsempra". Not knowing the spell Harry dodged out the way, using his seeker homed reflexes he hit the ground hard and rolled back to his feet. Closing his eyes he drawn upon his magic; trusting and hoping that it would know what to do.

It was alive and Bella stared at the boy in shock as he stood before her. The wind whipped around him, roaring across the beach like a miniature cyclone, knocking Bella off her feet and tossing the sand around.

"What magic is this?" she demanded as she raised herself up and hissed in anger. She coiled her magic around her, like a snake ready to strike as she watched the boy's magic grow stronger and stronger.

Refusing to answer Harry just smirked, sparing a glance at the two muggle girls huddled together behind him as he readied for the next attack. Bella's shock transformed into a snarling anger in a heart-beat ad Harry watched as her face turned more inhuman then before.

"Crucio!"

This time Harry was not quick enough, the spell hit him hard as he screamed, thrashing about as the only sounded that flooded his system was Bella's laughter. The high pitch insane shriek of the women, who enjoyed causing pain, enjoyed causing death…. She stopped it as suddenly as she started and smiled slowly.

"Has the poor 'ittle potty had enough?" she slowly hissed out. "Should we share the pain out 'ittle boy? Shouldn't all good boys and girls share?"

It dawned on Harry what she meant as the 6 year old girl fell to the ground crying and shrieking in pain. It was a loud, pain-filled scream. Trying to gain his feet Harry watched as the older girl was uselessly trying to help the younger girl. Large tears were falling thick and fast. Screams flooded his system until he could not hear anything else. Pain. Some was pleading with her to stop. Laughter, that laughter. Stop.. It had to stop.…. ENOUGH!

Power shattered out across the beach, breaking Bella's spell. Wild, undirected and unfocused, raw and uncontrolled spewing in every direction with the unimaginable force of a hurricane. It sent objects flying, caused the ocean to stand still and shatter all of Bella's magical energy.

In the middle of it all stood Harry, glowing slightly and somehow he knew what to do. Using all the energy he could muster he directed the magic towards Bella, causing her to twist and shake in pure agony. This time she screamed as the pain consumed her, she twisted and thrashed on the ground as Harry began directing the magic towards the injured little girl. The older one watched as the energy settled on the girl's skin, causing her to glow slightly as all the cuts, bruises and pain seem to wither and disappear. What was going on? She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as the pain disappeared.

Gasping Harry collapsed to his knees and the magic vanished, almost if the magic was blown out by the wind. Clutching her aching body Bella pulled herself to her feet as she glared at the boy in front of her. Such magic, such power… A threat that is what he was and he needed to be destroyed. It was oblivious to Bella that he had no control of his magic. She will need to finish him now while he is weak from his burst of magic.

Exhausted Harry slumped to the ground… He was too tired, too weak and he just… just needed to rest … No! He can't, not while Bella is still about, not until she has gone. Forcing his feet to work so he could stand Harry prepared himself for Bella's next attack.

A deep mournful howl erupted from the forest and on the beach. Harry was speechless and wondered if he was seeing things. In front of him stood two wolves. Not normal wolves, they were larger than life and so powerful looking. More pure than a werewolf but more human than a normal wolf. What are they?

One turned to stare at Harry with deep brown eyes and Harry thought it seemed to smile as it turned and glared at Bella. Hesitating for one moment Bella snarled before raising her wand.

"Expulso!"

Jumping to the side, the wolves effortless dodged the spell which exploded the tree behind them. Lunging at Bella she leapt out of the way, cold calculating eyes glared at them before she laughed once more.

"If you want to finish this Potty come to Seattle, my friends and I will be waiting for you," she snapped her fingers and the other watched horrified as she vanished in front of their eyes.

As Harry's vision blurred and he sunk to his knees he knew he was seeing things as the wolves seem to blur more and begin to shift to human. .. As the darkness swallowed him, he saw someone run to catch him. It confused him; he wanted to know why that person had such concern in his eyes.

* * *

Dragging Jasper behind her Alice was still fuming at her brother, Edward… How can he be so blind? Was it fear? Or something else…. Stopping suddenly Alice turned towards Jaspers as they smiled at each other. That was what was so great about Jasper; they did not need words to communicate or anything. All it took was a smile and a certain gesture and they knew what each other was thinking. She could not image life without him. Freezing both Alice and Jasper turned towards the sky as they heard a loud snap. A flash of red hair, a rustle of the trees and the realisation hit them. _Victoria…_ Catching each other eyes' they nodded before giving chase.

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the Emily's House as the two girls told the pack everything that had happen. The older girl, Kim, was safety snuggled against her wolf, Jared, as she poured out everything that had happen. She had an audience that performers for kill for as all the pack focused on her, digesting every single word she was saying and only breaking their graze when they stared at each other. Kim wondered whether they were communicating or not. Her graze fell on Claire ad guilt gripped her stomach. It was her fault they were on the beach; she had offered to baby sit so she did not have to help with the cooking. That woman, she had hurt Claire so badly and she felt her eyes water as she stared at the sleeping child curled so tightly in Quil's arms. Paling slightly at the thought of what would have happen if that boy had not come.

Her graze turned towards Jacob and the mystery boy. Jacob was the only one was not watching her; his glaze was completely absorbed on the boy. Laying on the largest sofa, buried up a warm thick blanket the boy was fast sleep, curled up almost like a large housecat with head on Jacob's lap and clutching at one of his hands tightly, almost as if his life was dependent on it. Jacob had picked him up on the beach and had not let go since. Kim knew why; any fool could see that Jacob had imprinted on this boy, but what was he?

Signing slightly Jacob gently stroked his imprint's hairs... He did not even know the boy's name but he was still the most important person to him. Tightening his gripped as the boy snuggled closer to him Jacob met Sam's glaze; in wolf form Sam had learnt everything. Feeling his confusion and fear, they both agreed to do what they can to help the boy.

Groaning slightly Harry refused to open to eyes; he was far too warm and far too comfortable to open his eyes yet as curled tighter into the blanket. Laughter and hushed voices greeted him as he blinked a few times… What?

The first thing that hit was that he was lying in someone's lap, a young man's lap. Second thing that hit him was that he had no clue to where he was. He remembered a beach.. and BELLA! Leaping to his feet as panic flooded him Harry tried to gauge where he was. Looking around at all the faces, he relaxed slightly as he did not recognise any of the faces. What was going on?

"It alright," spoke the one he had been laying on. It voice was soft and gentle, with a warm smile that caused his eyes to sparkle. "I'm Jacob, Jake to my friends' and-"

"You're the wolves?" Harry interrupted as he tried to watch everyone. Something about this lad wanted to put him at ease, wanted to calm him but his mind was screaming a warning at him. Do Not Drop Your Guard!

"Yeah," said another one. A powerful energy seemed to ripple off him and Harry was under the impression that he was the one in charge "and you are?"

"I'm Harry."


End file.
